There are three basic types of fuel injector systems. Those that use port fuel injection (PFI), gasoline direct injection (GDI), and direct injection (DI). While PFI and GDI use gasoline as the fuel, DI uses diesel fuel. Efforts continue to further develop fuel injector nozzles and fuel injection systems containing the same so as to potentially increase fuel efficiency and reduce hazardous emissions of internal combustion engines, as well as reduce the overall energy requirements of a vehicle comprising an internal combustion engine.